Beau
Beau was a member of the Heretics. He was first seen in A Bird in a Gilded Cage, stuck in the 1903 prison world with Lillian Salvatore, Malcolm, Valerie Tulle, Mary Louise, Oscar and Nora Hildegard. He initially died after being stabbed with the Phoenix Sword by Rayna Cruz; however after Mary Louise and Nora Hildegard destroyed the Phoenix Stone, he possessed Lewis until he was killed for the final time, by Damon Salvatore. Early History Beau was a member of the Gemini Coven who was banished because he was a siphoner. Later he met Lillian Salvatore, a vampire who later turned him into a hybrid; half-witch, half-vampire. He became a member of her family, renowned for his talent in opera singing. 1903 Prior to leaving England, Beau was attacked by vampire huntress Rayna Cruz, who stabbed him in the throat with her Phoenix Sword. The attack severed his vocal chords, making him permanently unable to speak while also branding him with an scar shaped like an "x" that would be used by Rayna to track him wherever he went. He managed to escape the attack with the help of Julian and the other Heretics. Beau and the Heretics traveled from England, back to America on a ship. Lily found a friend, who was dying of consumption. Lily took pity on him and turned him into a vampire intending him to be a new member of the family. Just before docking, Lily and the Heretics drained and killed everyone on the ship. On the docks, they were confronted by the Gemini Coven and were sent to the prison world, where they were cursed to relive that same day, over and over again. 1903-2013 After spending many years in the prison worlds, they eventually began to run low on blood. They had already drained every butcher on foot. The Heretics made a sacrifice and let themselves desiccate so that their leader, Lily could live on. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Six In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, while on the search for his mother, Damon came to the prison world with Elena, Bonnie and the leader of the Gemini Coven, Kai. Damon and Elena found Lily and explained how long she had been stuck there and what had happened. While about to leave the prison world, Lily reveals to her son that she will go and get the others, the Heretics. They venture to where the Heretics have desiccated. Lily attempts to use the remainder of the blood to revive them but Damon knocks the blood out of her hands and smashes on the floor. Just before that, she had managed to give Malcolm enough blood that he would later attack Kai (as he was left in the prison world) and feed of of him. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Kai feeds the other Heretics, reviving them and they continue to feed them until he finds a way for them to get out. While Kai is making dinner, the Heretics are outside. Kai alerts them that their dinner is ready by ringing a bell. They all emerge from the trees and head towards the house. Kai informs them that they are getting out. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Beau escaped the 1903 prison world but was trapped with his fellow Heretics in a container (which was cloaked with magic) until the death of Kai, which uncloaked the container, making it possible for Lily to find them. Not long after, Lily comes wondering in, calling the names of her "family". They all come wandering around the corner. Lily looks relieved and runs up to them and gives them a hug with a tear in her eye. Season Seven In Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, he adjusted to the current world, following Lily's instructions of only drinking a few sips of blood. He listened to Mary Louise and Nora complaining to Lily because she could go out in the world while they were stuck in the house. Lily told them to follow Beau's example as Mary Louise sarcastically reminded her that it was easy for Beau since he was mute, which Beau seemed to take offense to. He later left to play backgammon with Malcolm. Later, he joined his fellow Heretics in attacking the citizens of Mystic Falls after Stefan Salvatore set off a bomb in their home. After the pact was made that forced most of the citizens of the town to evacuate, Beau watched the evacuation from the road with Malcolm. He later examined the scar on his neck that he had been given by the Huntress a century earlier. Valerie told him to be proud of it, since it was proof that he was a survivor. They then learned that Malcolm was murdered as Mary Louise and Nora come in with his body and Beau was clearly saddened by his friend's death. In Never Let Me Go, after Malcolm's death, Beau went with Lily to Stefan for answers on what exactly had happened to his friend. After Stefan made a joke about Beau being mute, he was unamused and gave Stefan a magical aneurysm. He only stopped at Lily's request and joined her in trying to figure out what had happened to Malcolm. Beau later attended Malcolm's funeral, dutifully doing as Lily said and helping remove the protections around the Salvatore crypt and taking Elena Gilbert's slumbering body. He joined Lily as she gave Damon an ultimatum to leave Mystic Falls or he would never see his sleeping girlfriend ever again. In Live Through This, Beau went with Lily to recover Julian's body. They learned that Valerie was against bringing back Julian, disowning her from their family without knowing the real reason why she didn't want Julian back. When Damon attacked Lily, Beau threw him off with magic and then exploded all of the coffins in the room, sending shrapnel throughout, covering Valerie, Damon, and Stefan in it. His actions gave the Heretics time to leave with Julian's body. Beau, Nora and Mary Louise then helped Lily to resurrect Julian, pulling his soul from the Phoenix stone with magic and successfully resurrecting their old friend. In Best Served Cold, Beau was practicing fencing with Julian in the Salvatore house when Lily requested that they practice outside rather than in the house and brought up Julian's particularly good mood, wondering if he should still be resting after his resurrection. Julian scoffed at her concern, happy to finally be back on his feet after having spent over a century trapped inside the Phoenix Stone. Lillian revealed that her sons were still alive, and he realized he had some catching up to do, prompting her to want to introduced him to the modern times. Beau then attended Julian's Welcome Home Dinner Party where Julian told him that he may be suffering some psychological effects from his time in the stone and asked Beau to find something of value to him he believed was in Oscar's car. Beau agreed to find it for him, not realizing that Enzo have been eavesdropping on Julian's request. In Mommie Dearest, Beau caught Valerie, Caroline, and Matt at the Mystic Falls Grill siphoning off the compulsion of the stockpile of people Julian had been collecting to feed to Lily. Still believing she was a traitor, Beau attacked Valerie despite her attempts to remind him of their friendship. Matt shot him in the shoulder, barely slowing him down as he went after Caroline until Valerie personally stabbed him from behind with a stake, though it missed his heart. While Beau was still recovering, Valerie cast a cloaking spell on Caroline, Matt and herself and Beau lost their trail. In Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, Beau attended Mary Louise and Nora's anniversary party. During the party, Julian had a record of Beau's singing play for Lily and Beau solemnly listened to his own voice as he watched Lily and Julian dance. Later, Valerie told Beau and the other Heretics the truth about Julian and what he did to her and her unborn child in 1863. Beau, realizing that he was friends with a monster, was the first to step forward and embraced Valerie in apology. Beau silently swore his loyalty to Valerie and by default Lily who wanted Julian dead as well after learning the truth. Later, after Lily had staked herself in a failed attempt to kill Julian, Beau tearfully crouched down beside her and gave her one final solemn look, which Lily acknowledged as a silent goodbye. Beau kissed her on the brow before he left. In Cold as Ice, Valerie stated that Beau couldn't make it to Lily's funeral as he couldn't bring himself to say goodbye to her. In Things We Lost in the Fire, Nora revealed to Bonnie that The Huntress is responsible for Beau's scar. In This Woman's Work, Beau joins Nora and Mary Louise in trying to help distract Caroline's unborn children from feeding on Caroline's magic while they are being born. When Rayna Cruz, the Huntress, is reunited with the Phoenix Sword, Beau's scar reopens, signaling that she is back on his trail. Knowing she will come after Beau, Nora and Mary Louise try to help him escape but Rayna is already there. She stabs Beau with the sword, killing him and trapping his soul inside the Phoenix Stone. She then burns his body, ensuring that his soul cannot ever be returned to it. In Days of Future Past, his soul was released when his fellow Heretics Nora and Mary Louise destroyed the phoenix stone. In Somebody That I Used to Know, it is revealed that his soul has possessed a vampire named Lewis. He and two other unknown vampires were feeding on people at a restaurant and the two are then killed by Damon, Bonnie and Enzo. Enzo then pins Beau to a table, ready to stab him, but Beau stops him and reveals it is him, even though he can't recognize him. Enzo then stops and Damon then comes up and begins to rip his heart out, but Bonnie stops him as Beau helped Caroline and the twins. Damon then proceeds to rip out his heart, thus killing both Beau and Lewis for the final time. Personality Beau was described as a scary, solemn and dangerous man. He was the strong, silent type, but not by choice - his vocal cords have been slashed, his throat forever scarred. But what he lacks in words, he made up for in presence, with supernatural powers to match and an unbreakable loyalty to his heretic family. Beau was the most moral of all the members of the Heretics and has a strong loyalty toward Lily, but doesn't always necessarily agree with her actions and choices. Physical Appearance Beau was an attractive, tall, slender but muscular man. He was Afro-British and wears a relaxed look most of the time. Powers and Abilities Beau was originally born a Siphoner, a witch with no personal power, meaning that he could only practice magic by siphoning it from another source. However, after becoming a vampire, he retained his siphoning abilities, allowing him to function as a witch-vampire hybrid. He had, despite being mute demonstrated the ability to perform high-level, non-verbal magic easily. With Mary Louise and Nora, they easily united Julian's spirit with his body by using the Phoenix Stone. He could also use telekinesis proficiently, as shown when he easily sent Damon flying through the air as well as when he caused all of the wooden coffins to combust, which subdued Stefan, Damon and Valerie. He also easily subdued Stefan with pain infliction. Beau also performed a spell of significant power when he, with Nora & Mary Louise resurrected Julian, Lily's lover by inhabiting his corpse with his spirit, which was despite the collapse of the Other Side achievable due to the fact that his soul was preserved inside of the Phoenix Stone. Weaknesses Beau had the typical weaknesses of a witch, non-original vampire hybrid. Appearances Season Six *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (Flashback) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Cold as Ice'' (Mentioned) *''Hell Is Other People'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' (Mentioned) *''This Woman's Work'' (1st Death) *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (Mentioned) *''I Went to the Woods'' (Mentioned) *''One Way or Another'' (Mentioned) *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' (Possessing Lewis/2nd Death) Name *'Beau' is a masculine name of French origin. It means "beautiful".https://ohbabynames.com/all-baby-names/beau/ Trivia * Beau is deeply engaged in the mythology of Season Seven. * He cannot speak, because his vocal cords have been slashed, but he understands English. * He has shown mastery of using telekinesis. * Beau has been shown to be very good friends with Julian, having fenced him for fun. After Julian's return, he commented that Beau has grown better since they last dueled. * Beau (with Mary Louise and Nora) is the fifth witch after Freya and Bonnie to have resurrected a dead supernatural whose spirit was previously not on the Other Side, as it no longer exists. ** Like Bonnie, Beau performed this spell by using the Phoenix Stone to create a permanent connection between the body and soul of Julian, Lily's lover by inhabiting his corpse with his soul. His spirit was previously preserved in the Phoenix Stone after he died and his body was preserved with magic. * Beau used to sing opera before he lost his voice. He was noted to have a beautiful singing voice. ** In This Woman's Work, it was revealed that Rayna was the one who stabbed Beau in the neck in 1903, causing him to lose his voice and giving him his scar. * Technically, Beau is still alive as his spirit was trapped in the Phoenix Stone but his physical body has been destroyed by Rayna until his fellow Heretics destroyed the stone freeing everybody inside of it. ** It is revealed in Somebody That I Used to Know that Beau possessed a vampire named Lewis, but he is eventually killed by Damon for the final time. *With the Other Side's collapse, Beau and Lewis, the body he possessed after the Phoenix Stone was destroyed, either found peace or went to Hell. Gallery 7X01-12-Beau.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-09-19-20h24m30s802.png LilyBeau7x01.jpg 7x01-04.jpg 7X01-74-LilyMalcolmBeauNoraMaryValerie.jpg 7X01-76-MalcolmBeau.jpg 7X01-111-Beau.jpg 7X01-112-ValerieBeau.jpg 7X01-114-NoraMaryValerieMalcolmBeau.jpg 7X02-15-Beau.jpg PainInflict2-0.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-19-20h24m47s284.png 7X02-92-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-93-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-96-Beau.jpg 7X02-111-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X05-70-LilyBeau.jpg 7X05-75-LilyBeau.jpg 7X05-107-Beau.jpg 7X06-16-Beau.jpg 7X06-18-JulianBeau.jpg 7X06-21-Beau.jpg 7X06-50-BeauJulian.jpg 7X06-76-Beau.jpg 7X07-80-Beau.jpg 7X08-11-Beau.jpg 7X08-27-Beau.jpg 7X08-47-Beau.jpg 7X08-70-Beau.jpg 7X08-101-BeauLily.jpg 713-054-Rayna-Beau.jpg 713-056-Valerie-Nora-Beau.jpg 713-058-Valerie-Nora-Mary-Beau.jpg 713-071-Valerie-Beau.jpg 713-075-Nora-Mary-Beau.jpg 713-080-Beau.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Siphoners Category:Hybrids Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased